Old time blues
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Set in the aftermath of the SW:TLJ, while in hyperspace Leia and members of the Resistance pick up an old rebel cell signal telling them to meet up at a certain planet, once they arrive, a familiar craft with a small Rebel cell appear, but why did they summon them.


**Old time blues**

Disclaimer: The characters of Star wars rebels and Star Wars the last Jedi are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

AN: Kanan won't be alive in this one and due to the ending of Star Wars Rebels series, I made a few changes from the last time I made this solo story of a one-shot

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Was it all worth it?**

 **Millennium Falcon: Hyperspace**

Having just escaped the grasp of the First Order from the old Rebel Alliance base on Crait, Leia Organa knows they will eventually have everything they will need to rebuild the Rebellion once again, but pondered on _if it was all really worth it for_ ,

she had lost her home planet of Alderaan, lost her son Ben Solo to the dark side, lost her husband Han Solo, and had lost her brother Luke, in which she felt like she was alone in the galaxy. The 69 year old woman wondered if these 30 years that all she had fought for was for nothing.

Shaking her head as she sat there in the room, the fight continues on as it should be. Leia felt a little nostalgic being in the falcon that brought back memories of her younger days when she was 19 or 20 when she was having the adventures and falling in love with Han.

she still loved and hated him. Knowing the past is already dead, she had to look forward to the future like the young Jedi Rey who is not the last Jedi, but only the new beginning of the Jedi, perhaps something new.

Leia can see her looking over a broken light saber that used to belong to her real father Anakin Skywalker also known as Darth Vader. Then there is Poe Daremon a hot shot fighter pilot, just like Wedge used to be, his foolish stunts almost had them killed, but survived. Linger in the background is Fin, a former first order storm trooper who has proven his worth, with a mechanic named Rose Tico.

Rose is not a solder, but is brave enough to hold her own as she is being tended for her wounds, the three droids are around like R2-D2, 3PO who annoyed her on end with his cowardice, but respected his opinion and of course there is the new droid of B-88 who is rolling around, there are other Resistance survivors and Chewbacca is at the helm of the Millennium Falcon, but where to go they didn't even know.

Leia had used her personal code to make a call to allies in the Galaxy to help out, but no response at all. She made a comment from before that the fire had died out in the galaxy, perhaps the old rebel members and leaders decided it wasn't really worth it.

In some ways looking back at the aftermath of the battle of Jakku, along with all the incidents that transpired that gave rise to the first order, it would have been best to have the Empire completely destroyed and not allowing any former Imperial officers to join.

Like the Centrists for example and of course her faction of the Populists, it was almost like she and her allies allowed the first order to happen, the nail on the coffin was Centrist conspirators had gave word that she is the daughter of Darth Vader.

And that alone had broken the trust of many people including rebels who fought along side with her. What is done cannot be undone; the New Republic is still around, but refuses to engage against the First order as they are powerless to do anything anyway, as she feared the New Republic is done for anyway.

Chewbacca is at the helm and is wondering where they are going as they need a destination, he sighed in growling fashion as he missed Han Solo who he has a light dept with, then all of a sudden something is beeping on the console as if some kind of message is coming in and pressed a button as it is a message for Leia sent in an old rebel code and so he got on the speaker to tell Leia, in which he transferred the message to Leia.

Leia is curious about who had sent the message and recognized it as an old code, with a symbol of the Phoenix and a set of coordinates, the others are wondering what this is about as Leia recognized the coordinates, _could it be, could it really be them_ thought Leia

"Chewie set a course for those coordinates," said Leia

"Where we are going?," asked Rey

"Lothal," said Leia

"Lothal," said Finn "The first order never bothered with that world, but I know from history the New Republic restored that world to it's former glory,"

"There is nothing on Lothal," said Poe "It's all farming junk,"

"You will all see what you will see," said Leia "I have only been to that world once, it seems they have responded to my code which it's an old Rebel code,"

The falcon drops out of hyperspace for a moment as Chewbacca puts in the new coordinates as the falcon goes back into hyper space to the location.

* * *

 **Planet Lothal: Several hours later**

The _Millennium Falcon_ drops out of hyper space upon the planet Lothal, after the New Republic fixed this world to it's former glory, it was left alone afterwards, normal ships are coming and going to this place as Lothal is peaceful.

The First order never bothered with this world, unlike the Empire did. Leia had gotten up from her seat and went over the cock pit of the falcon as Chewie is there.

"Set us down at Shadow site one," said Leia

Chewbacca nodded as he controlled the craft to head into the atmosphere of the planet itself, Lothal had retained its lush beauty in grass and farm land, as small settlements are around including the capitol, which waves the flag of the Republic.

The falcon flies over certain areas until finally landing on a grassy clearing of a location known as Shadow site one, Leia walked out of the falcon with the others to get some air, as the air felt fresh.

"Not bad," said Poe "But how long we are going to stand around to admire the view, we need to fight the first order,"

"Relax Poe," said Leia "We will, seriously just relax,"

"I am relaxed," said Poe

"Incoming," pointed Finn

"I sense something is coming," said Rey

Looking up they see a small ship approaching it looked like a VCX-100 light freighter, but an older model as Poe admired how it looked and wondered why it looked so familiar. On the outside it has a 360-degree dorsal laser cannon turret, two forward laser cannons, and two rear laser cannons.

it looked pretty armed and rather rusted in some places. Then the craft landing struts came out and landed upon the ground nearby, finally the ramp is lower as Leia, Rey and the other watched as a couple of people, along with a droid walked out.

R2-D2 recognized droid as Chopper who looked rather upgraded, but is clucking like a chicken, but D2 knows it is a grouchy droid. Following along is a older Twi'lek woman dressed in a pilots like uniform and sporting a cane as she as a slight limp.

Along side her as a man in his forties, with scars on the right side of his face, short hair and a goatee, wearing Jedi clothing and has a light saber as Rey noticed this as another Jedi, but who is she as she thought all the Jedi were wiped out by Kylo Ren.

Another one is a woman in Mandalorian armor, with strange colored designs and all sorts of weaponry, Finn knows all about Mandalorians from the files he studied from the First order. Currently Mandalore is independent from the Republic as the First Order never bothered with them, but Finn knows there will be a future plan by the First Order to attack Mandalore.

Another one is a rare species known as a Lestat, the Empire had previously wiped out or at least tried to, as they have a hidden home world now, he has an eye patch on his left eye, along with shades of gray upon his hair and has a weapon strapped to his back, he looks like one tough person.

Leia knows who they are and the Twi'lek woman broke a broad grin like Leia did as the older women approached each other and hugged one another and right besides her is her son with green hair

"Who are these people General," asked Poe

"This is General Hera Syndulla," said Leia

"Wait you mean Phoenix squadron," said Poe "These people are legends, my father told me stories,"

"Oh so you're Kes, son," said Hera "I see the family resemblance,"

"Are you a Jedi," asked Rey "Who are you?"

"Yeah I am a Jedi," said Ezra "Jedi Master Ezra Bridger,"

"I am also a Jedi, like my father," said the person "I am Jacen Syndulla."

"I thought I was the last Jedi," said Rey "And your father was a Jedi."

"Got that right," said Jace "My master is Ezra, as I am a knight now."

"No your not," said Ezra "Many Jedi who survived order 66, didn't join Luke's Jedi order and reformed the Silver Order."

"Why?" said Rey "Luke was the greatest Jedi ever,"

"Considering he is or was the son of Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker," said Ezra "Blood is on his hands, I personally fought Darth Vader as I felt the cold/hate/anger within him. Yeah I felt Luke passing through the force,"

"I don't understand," said Rey "Why did you summon us,"

"Patience young one," said Ezra "You will know shortly,"

"Keep your shirt on kid," said Zeb "You are completely clueless,"

"Now I know why the youth of this day of age is so hot-headed," said Sabine

"Kind of reminds me of yourself Sabine," chuckled Ezra

"Oh shut up," said Sabine "I was not like that,"

Chopper just giggle at that as Sabine took off her helmet and looked annoyed.

"Leia we got your message code," said Hera

"Yeah and," said Leia "Can you help us reform the Rebels,"

"Tell us being the daughter of Darth Vader was it all worth it," said Hera "All we fought for and strived for ended up being for nothing…..as it gave rise to the first order,"

"Why the First order was allowed to form," asked Ezra "The Empire was bad, but these guys are even worse. You had the empire on its knees after Jakku, but you had to play politics and let them survive, what was worse is that you allowed former Imperial officers to run amok,"

"It just happened, I did everything I could," said Leia

"Like Alderaan, for example," said Ezra "At least my world survived, but you showed no emotion during that grand ceremony you made after the destruction of the Death Star, if Saw Gerrera was alive he would be laughing at you, sometimes I wished the Rebellion employed such methods,"

"I do recalled Mon Motha's words about him," said Leia "We would have been no different than the empire,"

"Look we didn't come here to be lectured by old people," said Poe "Damn are you going to help us or not,"

"I have many questions about Jedi," said Rey

"If you seek answers," said Ezra "Go to Tython, the silver order is there,"

"Look kid," said Zeb who socked Poe in the shoulder "We old people have more experience than you, so show some respect. We are simply asking was it really worth it"

"The first order has done nothing to Mandalore," said Sabine "So my people are staying out of it, the first order would be foolish to attack us,"

"But they will eventually," said Finn "I know there are plans, Snoke maybe dead, but his legacy lives on,"

"That force abomination is dead," said Ezra "Good, I asked Luke once why was Snoke allowed to manipulate Ben Solo in the first place and had no answer,"

"Leia consider this that all of us old people rebels feel like we got slapped in the face, because we defeated the Empire only for something new to rise us again," said Hera

"Yes it is worth it," said Leia "And yes many people have died, we only need time for the Rebellion to rise us again, I might not be able to live forever to see it. However I can't do it alone, I need help"

"Phoenix Squadron can't help you," said Hera "But I have a list of people who can," she hands her a list "I have responsibility to my people,"

"Mandalore is free and I will keep it that way," said Sabine "As I am the head of Clan Wren, my daughter and son might join"

"You mean our children, Sabine," said Ezra

"Of course," nodded Sabine

"I rather not be the last of my kind," said Zeb "So good luck with the New Rebellion,"

"May the force be with you," said Ezra "And remember what I said Rey. Tython is where you must go. I will be there as there will be other Jedi,"

"I will," said Rey

"Thank you Hera," said Leia "Will we be seeing all of you again,"

"The future holds many possibilities," said Hera "Now we must go, Lothal will provide with what you need"

"Goodbye old friend," said Leia

Chopper, Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, Hera and her son Jacen boarded the _Ghost_ as it's ramp is raised as the craft rises up from the ground and heads off into the sky like a Phoenix until it was finally out of sight, leaving the rag-tag band of Rebels near the falcon to ponder on what to do next. Leia knows the future holds many possibilities.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
